Чейнс/Цитаты
Обращение к напарникам * "What's up <''heistername>?, come on!" ("Что такое <имя грабителя>?, сюда!") '' * "What's up <''heistername>?,on my six!" ("Что такое <имя грабителя>?, прикрой сзади!")'' * "What's up <''heistername>?, follow me!" ''("Что такое <имя грабителя>?,за мной!") * "What's up <''heistername>?, follow!" ''("Что такое <имя грабителя>?,пошли!") * "Yo,', come on!" ("Эй,<имя грабителя>', сюда!" ) * "Yo,, ''on my six!" ("Эй,<имя грабителя>', прикрой сзади!)'' * "Yo,, ''follow me!" ("Эй,<имя грабителя>', за мной!")'' * "Yo,,'''on me!" ("Эй,<имя грабителя>', ко мне!" * "Yo,, ''follow!" ("Эй,<имя грабителя>', пошли!")'' * "', ''follow!" ("<имя грабителя>', пошли!") * "',on me!" ("<имя грабителя>', ко мне!")'' * ", ''follow me!" ("<имя грабителя>', за мной!") * ", ''on my six!" ("<имя грабителя>', прикрой сзади!") * ", come on!" ("<имя грабителя>', сюда!")'' Во время использования навыка "Вдохновение" * "Go!" ("Пошёл!") * "Go, go, go!" (Пошёл, пошёл, пошёл!") * "Hey you ain't going NEARLY fast enough!" ("Эй, ты тащишься НЕ ДОСТАТОЧНО быстро!") * "Go faster, bitch!" ("Бегом, сучка!") * "Get the fuck up!" ("Нука, блять, встал!") * "Get back up and fight!" ("Вставай и возвращайся в бой!") * "You! UP! NOW!" ("Ты! ВСТАЛ! БЫСТРО!") * "Asses are for kicking, not for sitting, now get up!" ("Задницы надо надирать, а не просиживать, вставай!") * "Up and at'em, yo!" ("Эй, встал и пошёл!") * "Rise and shine, brother!" ("Проснись и пой, брат!") * "You can rest when you're dead! Now get up!" ("В гробу отдохнёшь, а сейчас вставай!") Специальные враги Бульдозер * "Bulldozer!" ("Бульдозер!") * "Ready up! Bulldozer!" ("Готовьтесь! Бульдозер!") * "Look out! Bulldozer! ("Аккуратно! Бульдозер!") * "Bulldozer! Fuck!" ("Бульдозер! Чёрт!") * "Aw, shit, Bulldozer!" ("Вот дерьмо, Бульдозер!") Убийство бульдозеров * "Get some! Bulldozer eliminated!" ("Получай! Бульдозер устранён!") * "Bulldozer whacked!" ("Бульдозер убит!") (?) * "FUCK YEAH! Bulldozer's down!" ("Да, детка! Бульдозер убит!") * "Bulldozer zipped!" (Бульдозер упакован!") (?) Тазеры * "Taser, Taser!" ("Тазер, тазер!") * "A fucking Taser!" ("Чёртов тазер!") Убийство тазеров * "Taser down!" ("Тазер убит!") * "Taser terminated!" ("Тазер уничтожен!") * "Taser-Chains: 0-1" ("Тазер-Чейнс: ноль-один!") * "Taser down, taser down!" ("Тазер убит, тазер убит!") * "Sent the tazer to hell!" ("Тазер отправлен прямиком в Ад!") * "Taser dead!" ("Тазер мёртв!") * "Taser eliminated" ("Тазер устранён!") * "Go to hell, Taser!" ("Иди к чёрту, Тазер!") Щиты * "Shield!" ("Щит!") * "I have eyes on a Shield!" ("Я вижу щит!") * "Shield spotted!" ("Отметил щит!") * "Oh hell no!, Shield! ("Твою мать, нет! Щит!") * "We've got a shield! ("У нас тут щит!") * "Fucking shield!" ("Блядский щит!") Убийство щитов * "Shield killed!" ("Щит убит!") * "Shield's done!" ("Со щитом покончено!") * "Shield terminated!" ("Щит уничтожен!") Клокеры * "Cloaker, son of a bitch!" ("Клокер, сукин сын!") * "Cloaker, son of a motherfucker!" ("Клокер, сын ублюдка!") * "Eyes on a cloaker" ("Следите за клокером!") * "It's a Cloaker!" ("Это клокер!") * "Cloaker spotted!" ("Отметил клокера!") Убийство клокеров * "Cloaker down!" ("Клокер убит!") * "Cloaker's history!" ("Клокер в истории!") * "Yeah, cloaker down!" ("О да, клокер убит!") * "Cloaker's an angel." ("Клокер теперь ангел!") * "Got the Cloaker! Oorah!" ("Достал клокера! Урра!") * "Cloaker gone down south for the winter!" ("Клокер отправился на юг до зимы!") * "Yes! Cloaker down!" ("Да! Клокер убит!") * "Allright, Cloaker down!" ("Отлично, клокер убит!") Снайперы * "Sniper! Get cover!" ("Снайпер! В укрытие!") * "Sniper! Watch out!" ("Снайпер! Осторожно!") Убийство снайперов * "Sniper dead!" ("Снайпер мёртв!") * "Sniper down!" ("Снайпер убит!") * "Got the sniper!" ("Достал снайпера!") Отметка турелей * "Shit!" ("Дерьмо!") * "Fuck..." ("Чёрт...") * "Aw, fuck..." ("О чёрт...") * "Oh, shit!" ("Вот дерьмо!") Взаимодействие с заложниками и доминирование Лица правопорядка * "Drop your weapon!" ("Брось пушку!") * "Hands up!" ("Руки вверх!") * "Up!" ("Вверх!") (?) * "Get your hands up!" ("Подними руки!") * "Go slow now!" ("Так, теперь медленно") * "Yo, drop it!" ("Эй, брось!") * "Be real slow!" ("Теперь очень медленно") * "Don't be tricky now, Chains hates tricky!" ("Только попробуй выкинуть фокус, Чейнс ненавидит фокусы!") * "Move and you lose!" ("Только двинься!") * "Dont you go tricky now!" ("Шутки в сторону!") * "On your knees!" ("На колени!") * "Cuffs on!" ("Наручники!") * "Hands!" ("Руки!") * "Put it down, fucker!" ("Брось пушку, дубина!") * "Show me some hands, motherfucker!" ("Покажи мне руки, пидор!") * "Hands, now!" ("Руки! Быстро!") * "Drop the fucking weapon!" ("Брось долбаную пушку!") * "Drop that shit now!" ("Бросай это дерьмо на пол!") Гражданские * "Eat that dirt!" ("Мордой в грязь!") * "On. The ground"! (На. Землю!") * "Down on your face, everybody!" ("Мордой в пол, все!") * "What'd I say? Stay low" (Так, что я сказал? Лежать") * "Be still" ("Оставайтесь тут") * "What'd I say?" ("Что я сказал?") * "On the dirt, dudes" ("Лежать, придурки") * "Everybody, don't move" ("Никому не двигаться") * "On the deck!" ("На пол!") * "And don't move, don't get in any trouble" ("И не двигайтесь, если не нужны проблемы") * "And don't try my patience"! ("И не испытывайте моё терпение!") * "Down!" ("Лежать!") * "Just relax and stay put" ("Просто расслабьтесь и лежите") * "Down, all of you down"! ("Лежать! Всем лежать!") * "Be cool" ("Спокойно") * "On your face!" (Мордой вниз!") * "Down on your faces" ("Лицом в пол") * "Everybody, on the ground!" ("Всем лежать!") * "No moving!" ("Не шевелиться!") * "Nobody. Move!" ("Никому. Не. Двигаться!") * "On your face! Now!" ("Лицом в пол, быстро!") * "On the goddamn ground!" ("На чёртов пол!") * "Don't make me angry"! ("Не зли меня!") * "Fucking stay down!" ("Твою мать, лежать!") * "And don't ever think about making a call" ("И даже не думай позвонить!") * "Down, get down" ("Лежать! Всем лежать!") В ходе тихого прохождения Охранники * "Careful, guard" ("Аккуратно, охранник") * "It's a guard, stay back" ("Не торопитесь, охранник") * "Guard, stay quiet" ("Тихо, охранник") * "It's a guard, watch it" ("Смотрите за охранником") * "Hey, check out the guard" (Эй, там охранник") * "Hey, be careful, we've guards all over the place" (так, аккуратно, тут повсюду охранники") * "Look, it's another guard" ("Ещё один охранник") * "Guard" ("Охранник") * "Hey, ch ch, guard" ("Эй, ш-ш-ш, охранник") * "Guard on patrol" ("Тут патрулирует охранник") * "Its a guard, back off" ("Отходим, охранник") * "Cops" ("Копы") * "Be chill" ("Спокойно") * "Be cool" ("Не волнуйтесь") Камеры Ответы на пейджеры * "All good in here." ("Всё в порядке") * "Situation chill." ("Всё спокойно") * "Thought I saw my ex-wife and my neighbor, fucked up, right?" ("Мне просто показалось, что я видел свою бывшую со своим соседом, охереть, правда?") * "I thought I saw something suspicious but nah, it was nothing." ("Мне показалось, я что-то увидел, мда, всё в порядке") * "It sounds like someone's breaking in but it was just my shoes squeaking." ("Мне послышалось, что кто-то крадётся, а оказалось, что это скрипят мои туфли!") * "Sorry about that, I'm a little jittery, like 10 cups of coffee down, I'm strung out like Justin Bieber and shit." ("Извините, я весь на нервах, выпил десять чашек чашек кофе, чувствую себя Джастином Бибером в дерьме") (?) * "Nope, all clear." ("Да не, всё чисто") * "Nope, I'm good, how about you? Never mind, just thinking about raining down furious vengeance actually." ("Не, я в порядке, что у вас? А, забейте, просто думаю об обрушившейся бешеной мести") (?) * "Sorry about that, got some crazy nerves today." ("Извините, я сегодня реально нервный") * "Everything is fine fine fine, yes sir, fine o rooney." ("Всё в порядке, всё, всё, всё, да, сэр. всё в порядке") (?) '' * "''Yeah, brief comm malfunction, back to normal now." ("Да, небольшая неисправность пейджера, но уже всё нормально") * "Oh,God. Just waiting for my next piss break, sorry 'bout that." ("Боже мой. Я просто думаю о своей очереди в туалет, простите") * "Oh, I'm pretty bugged out right now, had a dream about turning into a dog, a fucking Pekingese." ("Ох, я просто задумался и представил себя собакой. Долбаные пекинесы") * "Big spiders down here, man *chuckles* Real big" ("Чувак, тут здоровые пауки *хихикает*, офигенно здоровые") * "Situation normal, totally un-fucked up" ("Все нормально, я совсем не лажаю") * "I don't-I think everything is good especially like a bullfight" ("Я не... я просто думал, что всё очень классное в этом мире, особенно бои быков") * "I'm sleepy but otherwise good *yawns* mostly good" ("Я просто сонный, но я на стрёме *зевает* почти на стрёме") * "I'm fine, all's fine, probably want to look into hiring an exterminator down here." ("Я в порядке, все в порядке, просто надо бы вызвать сюда дезинсектора") (?) * "All's well, except I'd like a beer." ("Всё замечательно, но я хочу пива") * "Sorry about that, I think maybe it's from all the acid I dropped this morning *chuckles* just kidding." ("Извините, думаю, что это всё из-за того что я принял утром *хихикает* шучу, конечно") * "Freaked out by a pigeon, fucking rats of the sky." ("Испугался голубя, долбаные летающие крысы") * "Whoa, just had a hell of a sneeze, I think I emptied the contents of my brain if you dig." ("Воу, только что чихнул так сильно, что, кажется, высморкался своими мозгами") * "Surfing porn in my phone, you know, just doing the do." ("Просто смотрел порнушку на телефоне, ну, знаете, обычно дело") * "Noting much going on here to be honest with you." ("Если честно, то тут ничего не происходит") * "Thought I heard something, but nah, everything's cool, nothing doing." ("Что-то послышалось, но не, всё в порядке") Бросок метательного оружия * "Eat this!" ("Выкуси!") * "Suprise, motherfucker"! ("Сюрприз, ублюдина!") Установка снаряжения * "Body bag case is out!" ("Я тут оставлю мешки для трупов!") * "I've got a body bag case!" ("У меня есть мешки для трупов!") * "Ammo refill here!" ("Здесь сможете пополнить боезапас!") * "Ammo bag deployed!" ("Положил тут сумку с патронами!") * "Ammo bag by my position!" ("Сумка с патронами там, где я стою!") * "If anybody need ammo, come and get it!" ("Берите патроны, если кому-то нужно!") * "Ammo over here by me!" ("Рядом со мной лежит сумка с патронами!") * "Medical bag, right here!" ("Тут медсумка!") * "First Aid Kit, here!" ("Тут аптечка первой помощи!") * "First Aid Kit, get your bandage, son" ("Аптечка первой помощи, перевяжись, сынок") * "Yo, i'll put a First Aid Kit right here" ("Эй, я тут оставил аптечку первой помощи!") = Категория:Цитаты